<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discovering the Cage by Flakeblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188063">Discovering the Cage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood'>Flakeblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alucard is still half vampire, Cock Cages, Kink Discovery, Male Solo, October Prompt Challenge, Watching the Hammer monster films, Wearing cage under clothing, and they were roomates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard keeps getting aroused while watching vampire films. Hector and Isaac both try to find ways to be helpful. Alucard finds something else entirely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discovering the Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 23: Roommates with kink discovery</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started innocently enough. Alucard had two roommates, Isaac and Hector, who both spent a good amount of time studying along with time spent watching movies together in the main room. Joining them for those movies was a fun way to bond. </p><p>As much as Alucard enjoyed the movies though--the acting from Hammer films always made him smile--the vampire scenes had become a problem. Each sensual bite, or even a hint of one, and Alucard had to use the couch blanket to avoid any embarrassing situations with his roommates. </p><p>Unfortunately, his roommates were apparently very perceptive.</p><p>Hector had shyly offered a website, which once Alucard worked up the nerve, was apparently a vampire-specific porn site. That was… distinctly unhelpful. Hector did give him sly smiles for several days afterwards though; The walls were apparently not as thick as Alucard assumed.</p><p>Isaac had a more straightforward approach. One day while out shopping, he parked directly in front of an adult store.</p><p>“Better to figure it out than wallow in your own self-pity.”</p><p>Which was easy for Isaac to say, since he kept his flogs on their own special hooks in his bedroom, right out in the open. But Alucard didn’t argue, since at least he wouldn’t be going into the store alone.</p><p>Walking in was, well, distressing. Alucard hadn’t ever been someone who would walk into a store like this, especially one that was so stocked with… special merchandise.</p><p>Isaac walked in with barely a shift in his impassive demeanor; Alucard could only hope he copied it half as well.</p><p>For several minutes he roamed aimlessly, following behind Isaac without trying to seem like he was following Isaac. Then, once he thought he’d gotten an idea of the area and realized the woman at the counter couldn’t give a fuck what they were doing, he ventured a little farther, orbiting Isaac like a wobbly comet. He started actually looking at the merchandise rather than just skimming his eyes over it, too. Some he’d expected: basic dildos and vibrators and flavored condoms. Some were considerably more wild: like a full body binder sack, or an anal speculum. </p><p>One nearly made Alucard burst out into laughter, and he had to hold his hand to his face for a good minute and a half before he had himself under control--some sort of penis plug with a base shaped like a cross.</p><p>He wondered if buying it just for the idea of a vampire owning some sort of blasphemous crucifix was worth it, but ultimately decided against it. He wasn’t really here for jokes or gag gifts.</p><p>The idea stuck in his head though, something that would stop him from coming so easily, or perhaps something which would cover or stop his erections, confining him and leaving him bereft of release. So when he stumbled across the cock cages, he only hesitated for a couple of minutes. Then he bought one. It wasn’t crazy adventurous, but it was something he wanted to try, something he had no experience with, and he was curious. Even his cock was curious at the images his mind conjured.</p><p>So yes, he bought it. That was the point of coming in anyway, right? He certainly wasn’t going to find technically-unfeeling characters brought to life for him to seduce and bite, so indulging a different, achievable fantasy was the better option.</p><p>Isaac didn’t ask about his purchase, and Alucard was too flustered to tell him. It didn’t matter much; It was for Alucard’s enjoyment. Though he did admit to himself that the idea of Isaac or even Hector finding out what he was doing was… stimulating.</p><p>He tried it out the next night, after reading up and making sure he understood how to use it. As it was only a test, he didn’t try to get himself aroused, just wore it to get used to the feeling.</p><p>It felt alright--comfortable enough on his dick and balls, and it fit under some of his looser pants. He just knew if he tried on his tight leather pieces that it would clearly show, which was both unfortunate and mildly arousing. He decided not to try that--yet. The next time he put it on, he spent some time reading erotica. He felt when he started to get an erection and when it was stopped. While it wasn’t painful, the humiliation of having his dick soft, even when excited, was new. The power he felt over himself was a bit unexpected, but he enjoyed it, too.</p><p>The orgasms he had after taking off his cage were some of the best he’d had in a while. A few times afterwards, he’d caught himself wondering if it would be even better if someone else was involved. Someone who would control when he wore the cage and when it came off.</p><p>Since he was still intimidated by the thought though, still nervous, he set it aside for later.</p><p>Eventually, he decided to wear it to a movie night. Isaac must have figured out something about what Alucard had been up to, or perhaps it was coincidence, because that night the movie was another vampire feature. </p><p>This time around, Alucard felt exactly what he always felt when the sexy biting scenes happened, but his dick, rather than trying to point up at the ceiling, was firmly captured. The feeling of being forced limp was as gratifying and humiliating as before--moreso, now that he was in the room with his two roommates. It distracted Alucard from the movie, just a little. His arousal didn’t dissipate though.</p><p>All in all, Alucard enjoyed himself, especially once the film was over and he could go release himself in his bathroom. There was only one problem.</p><p>While he was bringing himself to his delayed orgasm, only one scenario stuck in his mind. Himself, dick caged, kneeling by a strong, mysterious, and sexy stranger. Their obedient pet, encouraged to bite their thighs until they came, leaving his own pleasure unfulfilled. His peak hit him hard, and he had to bite a towel to muffle himself.</p><p>Damn, he thought, absently cleaning himself. It seemed he had traded one fantasy for something even more involved.</p><p>He only hoped he could find someone interested in sharing it. Someday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alucard is a bit of an idiot, haha. Hector and Isaac like him, they just don't want to be overbearing. Whether they'd be into his kink or not... is whatever you'd like to believe. :3c I wanted to write kink discovery without any straight up smut. That was my self challenge.</p><p>Anyway, the next prompt (which I should have had up yesterday...) is a difficult one. So wish me luck!</p><p>Btw, if you'd like to talk/ask/cheer me on, or if you would like a commission:</p><p>✧<a href="https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/>✧<a href="https://twitter.com/Flakeblood">twitter</a><br/><br/>(人´ω｀*)♡ Messages are open!</p><p>Edit: @armordescourt drew a super cute picture of Alucard inspired by my fic! It's on their twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/armouredescort/status/1320489914849345536">here</a>. Please show them some love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>